


对峙

by muyouyou



Series: 短打&甜饼 [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: 谁吃了谁？
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: 短打&甜饼 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833157
Kudos: 3





	对峙

这条眼镜蛇潜伏在草丛中很久了，现在它开始缓缓移动身体，蜿蜒着拨开草叶行进。几尺高的繁茂叶片很好地掩盖了它的行动，就连窸窸窣窣的声音也十分微弱，以至于前方空地上的眼镜王蛇完全没有察觉。

弗朗西斯看得兴起，亚瑟准备翻台的手被他挡了下来。

“等一下，”他说，“我想把这个看完。”

亚瑟在心里狠狠地翻了个白眼。他不知道弗朗西斯什么时候开始对自然类纪录片如此有兴致，这可不像是他的口味，至少在过去的几年里，他从未发现法国人还有这样的爱好。

非常可惜的是，亚瑟对自然纪录片兴趣不大。他百无聊赖地注视着电视机上的画面，两条蛇之间的距离越来越近，看起来一场恶斗在所难免——

蛇类并不是活跃的生物，它们很少主动寻找食物或是发动进攻，因此在大部分时间都处于饥饿状态。这一习性原则上也适用于同类间相处，但总有例外。当有不明就里的同类闯入自己的领域，某些蛇类会对其发起挑衅或稍作威慑，好将这位不速之客赶跑。显然现在纪录片里这条安安静静的眼镜王蛇就是这种误入他人领地而不自知的家伙了，而眼镜蛇正准备赶走它。

亚瑟将视线移开。这本来也只是一个再平常不过的傍晚，两个人窝在沙发上看看电视，饭后的惯例娱乐时间。但或许是因为今天的节目完全不合亚瑟的胃口，他实在提不起兴趣看电视，就只好看旁边的弗朗西斯了。

当然，后者完全没有注意到他的目光。他岔着双腿坐在亚瑟身旁，身子微微前倾，一条胳膊支在膝盖上顶着下巴，眼睛眨也不眨，看起来全神贯注。他在家里不穿外套，身上只有一件衬衣，这个姿势让他的腋下出现了几道明显的褶皱，腰背轮廓被勾勒得相当清晰。现在是初夏时节，空气已经开始有些湿热，这或许就是弗朗西斯把袖口挽起来的缘故，露出来的半截小臂有着若隐若现的肌肉线条。

亚瑟迅速移开眼睛，再次看向电视机。

“眼镜王蛇是一种极其危险的毒蛇，尽管它们的毒性不如眼镜蛇，一次释放的剂量却很大。更重要的是，眼镜王蛇会捕食其他蛇类，而且它们对此非常有经验。这条眼镜蛇选择挑衅它，可不是什么明智的行为……”

一板一眼的旁白让亚瑟觉得无聊，于是他又将视线投向了弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯仍然保持着那个姿势，像一尊身形姿态和构图都恰到好处的雕塑，脸部侧面线条干净利落。束在脑后的头发有些松了，几缕发丝垂落在肩头，从那几绺头发的缝隙里能隐隐看到形状漂亮的喉结。

亚瑟深深地吸了一口气。

我要跟他做|爱，现在。他恶狠狠地想。

对于他赌气般的心理活动，弗朗西斯一无所知，他的注意力似乎完全被两条蛇之间剑拔弩张的气氛吸引了。很显然，他现在并没有跟亚瑟一样的念头。

但这不成问题。亚瑟对弗朗西斯了如指掌。得益于他们在床上惊人的默契，亚瑟很清楚弗朗西斯喜欢什么，怎么做能让他硬起来，怎么做最能让他兴奋，怎么做能看到他难以自抑的样子，这个世界上没有人比亚瑟更清楚这些了。

他想跟弗朗西斯做爱，但这提议绝不会是从他自己嘴里说出来。

电视机画面里那条虎视眈眈了很久的眼镜蛇终于行动了。它慢慢张开颈部，前段身子立起靠近它的敌人。它的速度很快，但眼镜王蛇的反应同样迅速，它立刻从地上弹跳起来，同样摆出警惕的备战姿态。

“让我们看看这场战斗会怎么样结束吧。”旁白说。

亚瑟这才开始觉得有了点意思。他抬起头注视着画面，腿却悄悄弯曲着抬起来，膝盖轻轻磨蹭弗朗西斯的腰。他的动作非常柔和，若即若离地、不急不缓地在弗朗西斯腰上画着圈，仿佛露珠在叶片上滑过，留下的痕迹暧昧悠长。这样的力度恰到好处，能蹭得弗朗西斯感到些微难耐的痒意，却不会让他难受得皱眉，亚瑟对此很有把握。

电视机上的两条蛇已经彼此试探了好几次，眼镜蛇的进攻次次凶狠直接，但眼镜王蛇总是能灵活闪避。

弗朗西斯终于舍得把眼睛转向亚瑟一次，他看起来很疑惑：“你怎么了？”

“没怎么。”亚瑟这样回答，膝盖的动作倒是一刻没停。

于是弗朗西斯再次望向电视机。

这个反应无疑让亚瑟有些气馁，弗朗西斯似乎完全没有被他这点小动作打扰，实在有点不应该。或许是因为那两条蛇的战斗太过精彩，现在它们已经僵持了很久，间或发起迅捷的进攻，但都没能得逞。两条蛇都被对方激怒了，颈部完全张开成三角形，喉管里发出粗重的声音。

亚瑟将另一条腿从沙发下探过去，靠近弗朗西斯的脚跟。他的脚是赤裸的，伸过去的裤腿下露出纤细的脚踝。弗朗西斯毫无察觉，直到亚瑟用脚面贴上弗朗西斯的腿，他才恍然一惊似的往底下瞥了一眼。

“你今天怎么回事？”

他不可能不明白。亚瑟下意识地觉得弗朗西斯是明知故问。这个风流成性的法国人仿佛突然之间变成了一个不解风情的糊涂蛋，任何大胆露骨的肢体语言和暧昧暗示于他不过对牛弹琴，白白浪费一番力气。

他真的不明白吗？应该不会，但除此之外，似乎完全无法解释经过这一番动作后弗朗西斯依然毫无反应的事实。这简直叫人挫败，亚瑟觉得自己就像那条率先发起挑衅的眼镜蛇，所有自以为一击必中的攻击都被对手完美地躲开，尽管这场博弈尚未结束，对手甚至未必知道自己为何无故发起攻击，但作为挑起事端却占不到便宜的一方，他已经落了下风。

亚瑟咬着牙，足尖在弗朗西斯的脚踝处缓缓勾挠磨蹭，力道如同柔软的羽毛轻轻划过肌肤，所过之处一直痒到心底。他能感觉到弗朗西斯的腿部肌肉紧绷起来，这一发现无疑激励了他，于是他放下心来，脚上的动作更加肆无忌惮。他勾起足尖，轻柔地绕过弗朗西斯裸露的脚踝，用腿骨摩挲弗朗西斯的小腿。

他突然听见弗朗西斯短促地叫了一声。亚瑟抬起头，电视机上的画面不知什么时候再一次变了，大概就是在弗朗西斯叫那一声之前。两条蛇身子的中段交缠在一起，尾部和头部还在缓慢地滑动，其中一条蛇的身子微微弓起来，弯成一个不可思议的、窄抛物线一般的弧度。

“不得不说，这一幕倒是很漂亮。”弗朗西斯评价道。他看了一眼亚瑟，“你觉得呢？”

“或许吧。”亚瑟含混不清地回答。事实上他现在根本没有心思评价这画面漂亮不漂亮，他想跟弗朗西斯做|爱，他用膝盖、用脚踝、用足尖不断地撩拨引诱，像一个布好陷阱等待猎物掉落的猎人，但猎物迟迟不肯上钩，他的耐心几乎快要消磨殆尽了。

他随着弗朗西斯将视线投向电视机，恍惚中电视画面里那两条彼此交缠着对峙的毒蛇变成了此刻他们在沙发下绞在一起的赤裸的双腿。

该死的，他想跟弗朗西斯做爱，可是他现在在干什么？

亚瑟咬牙切齿地在心里骂了好几句脏话。毫无疑问，弗朗西斯是罪魁祸首。他木头似的反应太过不同寻常，显得亚瑟那些费尽心思的、自认为聪明的动作都格外荒谬可笑，像是扔进了深不见底的黑洞，得不到任何回响。不是有这么一句话吗？对盲人抛媚眼完全是白费力气。

像是终于下定决心一般，亚瑟转过身子，隔着两层衣料与弗朗西斯紧紧相贴。他用力揪过后者的脑袋，泄愤似的吻了上去。

他得到的是不慌不忙的回应。很奇怪，这个突如其来的吻并未让弗朗西斯措手不及，他仿佛早就准备好了似的，回应的动作一如既往地温柔绵长，亚瑟完全无法从中察觉到一丝慌乱，这种游刃有余几乎令他害怕。

当弗朗西斯用手按住他的脑袋加深这个吻的时候，亚瑟这才后知后觉地反应过来：

上当了！弗朗西斯当然对他那些再明显不过的小动作和小心思心知肚明，但他并不打算给予亚瑟想要的回应。他想让亚瑟自己主动开这个头，就像亚瑟试图引诱他先开口一样！

亚瑟懊悔不已。很明显，在这次博弈中，他完全输给了该死的法国人。

可惜已经晚了。弗朗西斯压过来的时候，亚瑟的余光看见眼镜王蛇一口咬住了眼镜蛇的脑袋，宣告这场漫长对峙的结束。后者剧烈地挣扎起来，但它很快就会再也无法动弹。接着屏幕一黑，弗朗西斯关掉了电视。


End file.
